Caring Hearts
"Caring Hearts"/Music Over is the second episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. David, Whitney, and Nick are working on a school project: "A Friends and Family Tree". They hang a paper heart with a person's name on it. From brothers and sisters to doctors and grandparents, Barney shows his friends that there are a lot of people that care for them. Song List # Barney Theme Song # The Friendship Song # The Clapping Song # Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You # Clean Up # I'm Glad I Have a Brother # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # No Matter What The Name # Laugh With Me! # Taking Turns # Being Together # I Love You # All I Ask of You (Third Reprise) # It's Over Now # Music of the Night (Instrumental)/Finale # Trivia * Gianna, Tony, Beth, and Jackson are mentioned in this episode. * This episode was featured in Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along. * This episode was featured in Please & Thank You. * This episode was also featured in happy mad silly sad: putting a face to feelings. Air date September 7, 2004 Written by Stephen White Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Love and Caring Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Whitney Nick David Christine Meg Giry Raoul The Phantom Old Raoul Plot: The Phantom looks at the ring and tears rolled down his face. Raoul rowed the boat with Christine in it and exits his lair. Christine: Say you'll share with me, One love, one lifetime. Raoul: Say the word and I will follow you. Christine: Share each day with me, Each night, each morning. Christine looks back and sees The Phantom on the steps, she knows this will be the last time she sees him. But she will never forget him. Phantom: You alone can make my song take flight, The Phantom stands there as the boat disappears into a curve Raoul turned to. The Phantom rushes down the steps grabbing a goblet on the floor. Phantom: It's over now the music, Of the night. The Phantom swings the goblet to the mirror and shattered his reflection, he swings it again to the other mirrors around him. He removes the curtain and reveals that the mirror is behind it, as he swings the goblet at the mirror it shatters into a million pieces causing them to spread across the floor. There is a secret passage behind the mirror, The Phantom looks at his lair one more time and walks into the secret passage. He drops the goblet leaving it behind and closes the curtain behind him, he knew he could never come back to his opera house. Meg and the others finally reach The Phantom's lair, Meg Giry walks up the steps and enters his room. The first thing she sees is the music box and the mask, she picks up the mask that belongs to The Phantom. And looks at the music box with the monkey holding the cymbals. (49 Years Later) We are back in the present where the old man is on his wheelchair holding the music box on his lap, Category:2004 episodes Category:Sad scenes